This invention relates generally to windows and, more particularly, to a window of the type having a sash which is guided for up and down sliding by laterally spaced channels in a frame, the sash being capable of being tilted downwardly and inwardly from the frame in order to facilitate washing of the outer side of the window pane from inside of a room.
In more expensive windows of the above type, the tilted sash is adapted to be held in a generally horizontal wash position by flexible cords which extend from the usual counterbalancers of the window. In addition, spools on the sides of the sash frictionally grip the insides of the window side jambs to help stabilize the sash in the wash position. Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,691 discloses a window of this general type.
Less costly windows do not have built-in provisions for holding the sash in its wash position. In such windows, it is necessary to hold the sash with one hand while washing the pane with the other hand. As a result, only one hand is available to wash the pane.